Members/Conferences
The following is a list of the many Gilbert Games members, members' titles, conferences, and each conference's rights according to the Rule Book and Expansion Bill. '' ''Original Members' Conference (OMC): Mittens (Commissioner) The Scientist (Legislator) The Gardener (Statistician and Administer of Discipline) Charlie (Publicist) Mr. M Mr. D Diff Jack Alexandra The Cat Rhett Prize: The G37S (with blacked out tail light) Hold all legislative power, including: *Can nominate new players *Send applications to new players *Vote on the admittance of new players *May present cases against new and original members *Acts as jury for cases regarding suspension, expulsion, or excommunication If a current senior member is removed from the Gilbert Games, remaining original members will determine who from the sister conference will replace him. (if they should choose to replace him) Members' Expansion Conference (MEC): The Seamanator Adriana Pierce Jeffrey Holly Marissa Kunce (can't remember the rest) - Must allow for waiting list to reach 7 before forming a new MEC Prize: Sean Caleb Barden Casey Prize #2: The Fluffy Dog Power retained by MEC members: *May nominate new players *May send applications to new players *May present cases (as well as evidence) against players within the MEC *May determine their own daily prize *May vote on nominated players after the SMC has already done so Power restricted from MEC members: *Cannot act as jury on cases presented *Cannot present cases against players in SMC or FMC *Cannot validate their new prize or the rules pertaining to it *Cannot present new rules *Cannot vote on the removal of any member Members of the MEC cannot move to the SMC unless they are deemed worthy Members of the MEC must abide by all rules in the rulebook (thus establishing rule #15) Members of the MEC must abide by all stipulations listed in this document Faculty Members' Conference (FMC): Blue Yoder Custer Smith Tamel McDaniel Baxley Emmelhainz Breslin Prize: The Wolf (every 5 wins) Power Retained by FMC Members: *May nominate new players *May send applications to new players *May present cases (as well as evidence) against players in the FMC *May determine their own daily prize *May vote on admittance of new players *May request removal of members within the FMC *May draft rules regarding their daily prize Power Restricted from FMC Members: *Cannot act as jury on cases presented *Cannot present cases against members in the SMC or MEC *Cannot present new rules *Cannot vote on the removal of any member *Cannot approve admittance of new players *Cannot validate rules regarding their daily prize Members of FMC will remain in the FMC, they will not move conferences Members of FMC must abide by all rules in the Rule Book (establishes rule #15) Members of FMC must abide by all stipulations in this document Junior Members' Conference (JMC): Nicholas M. Drew Aurimas John HD Cody Jack (next-Commissioner) Prize: established The JMC may only be formed with less than a month remaining in the Gilbert Games year (school year) time up to discretion of the commissioner Only 7 members may make up the JMC, none may be added until they graduate to the SMC Once the 7 members of the JMC are agreed upon by the SMC, no more underclassmen members will be allowed admission until the members of the JMC graduate to the SMC Power Retained by JMC members: *May present cases (as well as evidence) against players in the FMC *May determine their own daily prize *May request removal of members within the FMC *May draft rules regarding their daily prize Power Restricted from JMC members: *Cannot act as jury on cases presented *Cannot present cases against members in the SMC, MEC, or FMC *Cannot present new rules *Cannot vote on the removal of any member *Cannot approve admittance of new players *Cannot validate rules regarding their daily prize *Cannot vote on admittance of new players *Cannot nominate new players *Cannot send applications to new players Members of JMC and will remain in the JMC until the next calendar Gilbert Games year commences in which the JMC will move to the SMC Members of JMC must abide by all rules in the Rule Book (establishes rule #15) Members of JMC must abide by all stipulations in this document